If These Wings Could Fly
by mysticalforces
Summary: Olivia Dunham was running from her life when she met Peter Bishop by chance. Will he be able to help her or further damage her?


**Chapter 1**

Olivia pulled right into a vacant parking spot at the sports bar of…..truthfully she had no idea where the hell she was at. As she pulled her gear into park, she sat still for a second.

She'd driven for over an hour and truthfully the entire drive had been a blur. She'd just caught her boyfriend in bed with her best friend and all she wanted to do was to forget it. In order to do that she needed to get shit faced wasted. She knew that she needed to get the hell out of San Francisco. She didn't need to run into anyone she knew and have them try to stop her.

Olivia breathed deeply before getting out of her car and strolling towards the entrance. She walked in the door and walked straight over to the bar, she didn't even notice a pair of eyes that had settled on her from the moment she walked in the door.

She sat down in one of the stools not even noticing that she was right next to somebody.

The bartender walked over to her. "Hey, what'll it be?"

"Washington Apple," Olivia replied as she laid some money out in front of him. "six shots."

The guy quirked an eye brow at her.

Olivia immediately took offense as she wasn't really loving guys at the moment and his hesitation to do her order was starting to tick her off. "You got a problem?"

The guy just smirked. "No, no problem at all. It's your hangover." He replied before grabbing six shot glasses, setting them in front of her and poured. "Enjoy."

The guy that was seated right next to her, watched her with curiosity. He had watched her ever since she walked through the door. She'd looked hurt and his heart had tugged with empathy.

Now, as he watched her down her fifth shot, he could see that she was a fast drinker. If he wanted to talk to her, he'd better do it before she left.

"I…." _Come on, Bishop _he scolded himself. _Just say something_. "I don't believe I've seen you here before."

Olivia rolled her eyes without even looking at him. "That's original."

_That went real well dumbass_, Peter internally berated himself. "I'm Peter." He continued. "So, what brings you here?"

Olivia turned to tell the guy to back the hell off when she was met with the most amazing green eyes she'd ever seen before. It was like the moment she gazed in them, she felt herself get lost and she completely forgot about what she was going to say.

"I'm Olivia," She replied after a few moments. "and I'm here to get wasted. What about you, Peter? What are you here for?"

Peter laughed. "Well, I appreciate your honesty. I've been working double twelve hour shifts for the past two weeks, just needed a night to relax."

Olivia downed her sixth shot, starting to feel some of the effects. "Wow, double twelve's. That's gotta be rough."

"Pays the bills," Peter shrugged. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Olivia's head told her to just grab her shit and get the hell out of there, she didn't know this guy and she didn't need more alcohol. She was tired of listening to her rational head though.

"Sure," Olivia smiled.

Peter smiled back. "You want another shot?"

"What are you drinking?" Olivia asked.

Peter frowned. He was drinking beer and that was the last thing that girl should be mixing crown royal whiskey with. "Listen, Olivia…."

Olivia sensed a lecture coming and it made her become defensive. She was sick of people telling her what was best for her. If they hadn't done that she may not be in this situation.

"Are you gonna tell me what you're drinking or not? Because it really makes no difference. If you think you're gonna stop me and be my hero…..ya got another thing coming. I'm no one's damsel in distress." She glared at him darkly.

Peter quickly realized that this girl wasn't gonna respond well to being told what to do. He would just have to keep an eye on her in a tactful way. "Fair enough." He responded after a few minutes. "I'm drinking beer, corona."

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "Good choice."

Peter looked Olivia over for a few moments…he could sense a deep sadness in her just by staring into her beautiful eyes.

Olivia felt mesmerized by Peter's eyes…but they also scared her. She felt like he was looking right down into her soul…

"What?!" Olivia snapped, turning her defense mechanism on quickly to full blast…something she did whenever she felt scared or cornered.

This girl clearly had some deep seated issues…and a part of him told him to just leave this girl be…not to get involved in whatever drama she had going…but a bigger part of him, told him to try. To not give up…to try to know this girl. He already felt something for her. A connection.

Peter breathed deeply before leaning in close to her and gently placing his hand on hers.

Olivia felt an electrical current from the moment his hand touched hers. And her defense mechanism told her to say some snappy attitude like thing to him…threaten him if he ever tried to touch her again…but she didn't feel fear from this guy. She just felt….a safety of some sort.

Peter took it as a good sign that she wasn't pulling away or getting angry. "Olivia," He breathed gently. "do you want to talk about it?"

Peter being this close to her was starting to mess up her brain function…she was forgetting everything else but how close she was to him…how much she wanted to kiss him.

"Talk about what?" Olivia feebly tried once again to pretend that she was just here to get drunk…end of story.

"Olivia…" Peter said softly. "I don't know you…but you are not fooling me…I can…" He gently pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and caressed her face. "I can see your pain.."

With those words, with his look of empathy and kindness…just like that Olivia broke. She started sobbing…hard and heartbreaking hysterical sobs.

Peter quickly pulled her into his arms, gently tangling his hands in her hair as he tried to comfort her. "Shhh…" He breathed into her ear. "Its ok…I've got you and it's going to be ok."

Olivia gripped Peter's shirt tightly as she let out all of her heartbreaking tears against him.

"Olivia," Peter said softly. "do you want to get out of here? We can be alone…and you can talk to me…or I can give you more alcohol if that's what you want…but I can't leave you alone in this bar…you're too vulnerable to the wrong kind of guys.."

Olivia pulled back, her face stained with tears as she looked into his eyes. "Peter," She breathed softly. "Why do you care?"

Peter looked into Olivia's tear-filled eyes, wanting nothing more then to comfort her…he didn't even know this girl but he cared…already.

"Olivia, I honestly don't know." Peter said softly, leaning into her, gently stroking her hair. "Maybe it's because I've been where you are. I know what it's like to wanna get lost."

She looked at him for a few moments, really looked at him. "Kiss me," Olivia whispered, leaning in even closer.

Peter's lips were a breath away from Olivia's. His heart was racing as he was so close to claiming her lips with his. "Is that what you want, Sweetheart?" He placed a feather light kiss on Olivia's lips, she lightly moaned. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned softly. She was now in his lap, her legs were wrapped around him and she ached as she moved softly to gain some friction.

"Olivia," Peter groaned. "I'm trying to be the good guy here…but I only have so much restraint…"

"Kiss me." Olivia moaned, her lips closer to his. "Please."

"Fuck it," Peter muttered before crashing his lips to hers, kissing her with everything inside of him.

Olivia let out little moans and cries against his lips, her arms around his neck and her clothed crotch grinding against his desperately.

"Olivia," Peter groaned against her lips. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Olivia looked up into his eyes, more than aware of the decision she was making. "Yes."


End file.
